


In the Company of Wolves

by daphnie_1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Fairy Tales, Gen, Little Red Rideing Hood, M/M, One Shot, Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnie_1/pseuds/daphnie_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a laugh and he's there, standing on the corner of a darkened street, in a dark suit, his tie splashed red. He beckons and Sherlock follows." A Sherlockian take on the story of Little Red Riding Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Company of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinodabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodabear/gifts).



> **Additional warnings** : Off-screen violience that is not dwelt on, hanging portrayed in a non-explicit fashion, off screen death of a very, very, minor character & an all round creepy tone.  
>  **Beta** :arachnekallisti
> 
> A/N: Written for  after a rambling conversation about Celtic folklore and the phrase 'all the better to smile at you with' came up XD In alot of ways this story is indebted to _In the Company of Wolves_ by Angelia Carter from her amazing book _The Bloody Chamber_. However, I have drawn on various versions of the tale including the [_Perrault_](http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/ridinghood/index.html) and [_Grimm_](http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/ridinghood/stories/redcap.html) versions with some notes from [_SurLaLune_](http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/ridinghood/notes.html) and [_Terri Windling_](http://www.endicott-studio.com/rdrm/rrPathNeedles.html).

The light from the lamp post shows him the dead man strung up there. There's blood dripping, drip drop, onto the now red pavement. There's a note round the other side, clear of blood, apart from two words written in red, bright red, and those two words are: you're welcome.

There's an axe beside it, shiny and bright, lit up by the lamp post. Then there's lots more light, blue light, as the police arrive. They find a picture in the man's pocket, and no fingerprints on anything. The person who did this does not have fingerprints.

Sherlock starts to walk and Lestrade calls after him. Lestrade tells him it's not safe, that he can't go wandering off into the dark, especially not after this. Because _he_ will be there. Sherlock ignores him because he can, and he will, even though he knows it's not safe. Because it's not safe.

It's not dark on the main streets that Sherlock walks - the lamp posts stretch high above everything, casting down a blanket of light - and it almost seems like day. The stars blocked out by the shining light of the city. So he walks, litter crunching underfoot, with no destination. But Sherlock isn't concerned because he doesn't need one, the person he's looking for will find him, this Sherlock knows.

It's cold and Sherlock fastens his gray coat realiseing that the longer he walks the dimmer it seems to get - and that's when Sherlock knows that he isn't alone. To be honest this has taken less time than Sherlock had anticipated. There's a laugh and he's there, standing on the corner of a darkened street, in a dark suit, his tie splashed red. He beckons and Sherlock follows.

It is dark on the side street - barely any light to guide his way. There is quiet as they walk together, nothing but the sound of their footsteps echoing. Then the man speaks. "Where are you going, my dear?"

Sherlock dosen't answer and the man with no fingerprints shrugs. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll walk with you - it's a big bad world out there." He smiles, with far too many teeth.

Sherlock dosen't think that he understands that Sherlock is the one following him. Well, more accurately, that they are following each other. But Sherlock doesn't comment - his companion would not take kindly to that information, and it's best not to do things he will not take kindly to.

"Thank you" Sherlock answers. He knows that his companion is alluding to the man with his axe and what happened to him. But Sherlock chooses to ignore that and let the 'thank you' be interpreted in any way he chooses.

He seems to be able to work out what Sherlock's thinking and smiles anyway. "Where's your little pet?"

Sherlock could have woken John if he'd wanted to. He could have woken John when he'd seen the body on the lamp post and dragged him into this. But he didn't - because it's better for them both, safer for them both, if Sherlock handles this himself. "At home."

There's a quick laugh as his companion turns to face him. "I wonder which of us can make it back there first. What do you think? It can be one of our little games." He tilts his head and there's another smile with far too many teeth. Sherlock matches it.

Before Sherlock can answer he's met with a swift kiss and moments after his companion is gone. Sherlock stands alone in the dark for a moment before turning towards the main street and the light. Time to go home.

He has only taken a few steps onto the main road before John runs towards him with gun in hand. "Is everything okay?" John asks.

Sherlock nods. "Yes. Let's go home."


End file.
